


Slytherin Chocolate Birthday

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Pansy prepares a surprise gift for Draco's birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 7





	Slytherin Chocolate Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Rarepair challenge of the week: 6/1 to 6/6. The pairing I picked Draco/Pansy and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy had prepared Draco's favorite sweets for his birthday. _I hope he'll like these. I've always wanted to open up a chocolate sweet shop._ She had informed her in-laws on her birthday plan this year. And they agreed it was very Slytherin of her.

The chocolates were made into little snake crests of their former house. Placing each chocolate in the green box carefully, she smiled at them, seeing how cute each of them look.

She tried her hardest not to eat one. _This shop will be Draco's birthday present investment. I know he'll like it!_ She h'mmmed to herself, placing the second box of chocolates on top, finishing up on the third one.

"There, all done!" she wiped her hands and her sweaty brow. Pansy hoped that this year, even though it was Draco's birthday, he would pop the question to her. Her mind wondered what he was doing back at the Manor.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco eyed his new outfit up and down, tilting his head one way and then another. Satisfied, he gathered his hair up in a ponytail, tying it in a green sash. Then he grabbed the ring box and pocketed it in his pocket.

He smoothed his bangs and preened himself one more time before flouncing downstairs to greet the birthday guests.

"Happy Birthday, son!" Lucius exclaimed, clasping Draco's shoulder gently and gave him his present early.

"Oh, dad, you shouldn't have!"

When Draco opened the box, it was a deed to a shop. He didn't know which shop, though, since the name and partner were blotted out. "Really, dad!"

Lucius smirked. "You'll find out when they show up here!"

"It's Uncle Severus, isn't it?" he guessed when Severus stepped out of the floo with Hermione and presents in tow.

Severus tilted his head to one side, wondered what they had walked into, and saw Draco's present in his hands.

Lucius placed a finger on his lips and shook his head to not spoil the surprise.

Draco looked down and was disappointed when it didn't reveal that it was Severus who gave him the generous gift.

After everyone settled down, Pansy showed up with the sweets in her hands. Draco felt the deed shimmer to reveal the surprise. His eyes widened in amazement: Pansy's Sweet Shop silent partner: Draco Malfoy

"Oh, Pans, thank you!" he kissed her, as he held the chair out for her.

Pansy blushed, "I hope you would appreciate the thoughtful gift! Also, we can sample these later!" she patted the three boxes.

"More presents for me? Yes! And I have something later to give to you!" Draco waggled his eyebrows at Pansy.

She smirked already figured out what it was.


End file.
